fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Easter
Easter is a holiday celebrated in many of Papa Louie's restaurant-time management games. When a player reaches this holiday in any of the games below, the following characters make their first appearance as well: *Papa's Cupcakeria (Rank 16, Xandra) *Papa's Donuteria/To Go! (Rank 41, Cletus) *Papa's Cheeseria/To Go! (Rank 61, Little Edoardo) *Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! (Rank 16, Mandi) *Papa's Cupcakeria HD (Rank 16, Cletus) *Papa's Bakeria/To Go! (Rank 21, Cletus) *Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go! (Rank 51, Cletus) *Papa's Pancakeria HD (Rank 56, Cletus) *Papa's Pizzeria HD (Rank 31, Cletus) *Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go! (Rank 61, Cletus) *Papa's Scooperia To Go! (Rank 11, Cletus) Achievements such as "Easter Candy", "Easter Basket", or "Springtime Sundaes" are earned when all of the Easter exclusive ingredients are unlocked. Customers bring in Easter baskets to celebrate the holiday. Customers who favor this holiday *Austin *Brody *Bruna Romano *Captain Cori *Cletus *Doan *Little Edoardo *Emmlette *Greg *Gremmie *Ivy *Kayla *Kingsley *Mandi *Mary *Mindy *Olivia *Papa Louie *Peggy *Penny *Perri *Pinch Hitwell *Prudence *Rico *Rudy *Sarge Fan *Sprinks the Clown *Taylor *Tony *Trishna *Utah *Vicky *Vincent *Wally *Whippa *Wendy *Wylan B *Xandra Easter Cupcake Liners *Blue with 2 Wavy Purple Lines; Yellow Dots in Between *Grass and Dirt *Pink, Yellow and Light-Blue Tulips on a Green Background *Easter Bunny's Face Easter-Exclusive Ingredients Papa's Cupcakeria *Bunny Ear Candy (Unlocked with Xandra on Rank 16) *Jelly Beans (Unlocked on Day 2 of Easter) *Cotton Candy Drizzle (Unlocked with Mandi on Rank 17) *Candy Egg (Unlocked on Day 3 of Easter) *Tulip Cookies (Unlocked with Kingsley on Rank 18) Papa's Donuteria *Egg Cutter (Unlocked with Cletus on Rank 41) *Jelly Beans (Unlocked on Day 2 of Easter) *Lavender Icing (Unlocked with Penny on Rank 42) *Wildberry Shake Drizzle (Unlocked on Day 4 of Easter) *Marshmallow Cheeps Cream (Unlocked with Utah on Rank 43) *Pink Lemonade Drizzle (Unlocked on Day 6 of Easter) Papa's Cheeseria *Pickled Eggs (Unlocked with Little Edoardo on Rank 61) *Paska Bread (Unlocked on Day 2 of Easter) *Sirecz Cheese (Unlocked with Penny on Rank 62) *Hollandaise Sauce (Unlocked on Day 4 of Easter) Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Battenberg Cake (Unlocked with Mandi on Rank 16) *Bunny Ear Candy (Unlocked with Mandi on Rank 16) *Jelly Beans (Unlocked on the Day 2 of Easter) *Wildberry Shake Drizzle (Unlocked with Penny on Rank 17) *Candy Egg (Unlocked on the Day 4 of Easter) *Tulip Cookie (Unlocked with Kingsley on Rank 18) Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Battenberg Cake (Unlocked with Cletus on Rank 16) *Bunny Ear Candy (Unlocked with Cletus on Rank 16) *Cotton Candy Drizzle (Unlocked on Day 2 of Easter) *Jelly Beans (Unlocked with Mandi on Rank 17) *Candy Egg (Unlocked on Day 4 of Easter) *Tulip Cookie (Unlocked with Kingsley on Rank 18) Papa's Bakeria *Jellybean Jam (Unlocked with Cletus on Rank 21) *Flower Bloom Crust (Unlocked on Day 2 of Easter) *Cremebury Eggs (Unlocked with Mandi on Rank 22) *Wildberry Whip (Unlocked on Day 4 of Easter) *Lavender Cheeps (Unlocked with Mindy on Rank 23) Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go! *Speckled Taco (Unlocked with Cletus on Rank 51) *Battered Perch (Unlocked on Day 2 of Easter) *Spring Coleslaw (Unlocked with Mandi on Rank 52) *Blackberry Remoulade (Unlocked on Day 4 of Easter) *Blue Cheese Crumbles (Unlocked with Mindy on Rank 53) Papa's Taco Mia To Go! *Speckled Taco (Unlocked with Cletus on Rank 51) *Battered Perch (Unlocked on Day 2 of Easter) *Spring Coleslaw (Unlocked with Mandi on Rank 52) *Blackberry Remoulade (Unlocked on Day 4 of Easter) *Blue Cheese Crumbles (Unlocked with Mindy on Rank 53) Papa's Pancakeria HD *Cremebury Eggs (Unlocked with Cletus on Rank 56) *Cotton Candy Drizzle (Unlocked with Mindy on Rank 57) *Jelly Beans (Unlocked with Mandi on Rank 58) *Wildberry Shake (Unlocked with Wylan B on Rank 59) Papa's Pizzeria HD *Carrot Crust (Unlocked with Cletus on Rank 31) *Wildflower Carbonara (Unlocked on Day 2 of Easter) - WC *Carrot Sticks (Unlocked on Day 4 of Easter) *Pickled Eggs (Unlocked with Penny on Rank 33) Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go! *Paska Bread (Unlocked with Cletus on Rank 61) *Lavender Frost (Unlocked with Penny on Rank 62) *Blackberry Remoulade (Unlocked with Wylan B on Rank 63) *Cotton Puffs (Unlocked with Mindy on Rank 64) *Blue Cheese Crumbles (Unlocked with Papa Louie on Rank 65) Papa's Scooperia To Go! *Cremebury Egg Ice Cream (Unlocked with Cletus at Rank 11) *Jelly Beans (Unlocked on Day 2 of Easter) *Lavender Cheep (Unlocked with Kingsley at Rank 12) *Lavender Lemonade Syrup (Unlocked with Wylan B at Rank 13) *Spring Flowers (Unlocked with Mandi at Rank 14) Papa's Donuteria To Go! *Egg Cutter (Unlocked with Cletus on Rank 41) *Jelly Beans (Unlocked on Day 2 of Easter) *Lavender Icing (Unlocked with Wylan B on Rank 42) *Wildberry Shake Drizzle (Unlocked on Day 4 of Easter) *Marshmallow Cheeps Cream (Unlocked with Emmlette on Rank 43) *Pink Lemonade Drizzle (Unlocked on Day 6 of Easter) Papa's Cheeseria To Go! *Pickled Eggs (Unlocked with Little Edoardo at Rank 61) *Shredded Carrots (Unlocked with Little Edoardo at Rank 61) *Paska Bread (Unlocked on Day 2 of Easter) *Sirecz Cheese (Unlocked with Penny at Rank 62) *Hollandaise Sauce (Unlocked on Day 4 of Easter) Papa's Bakeria To Go! *Jellybean Jam (Unlocked with Cletus on Rank 21) *Flower Bloom Crust (Unlocked on Day 2 of Easter) *Cremebury Eggs (Unlocked with Mandi on Rank 22) *Wildberry Whip (Unlocked on Day 4 of Easter) *Lavender Cheeps (Unlocked with Wylan B on Rank 23) Trivia *Easter isn't celebrated in Papa's Pastaria because Portallini celebrates the wedding and subsequent anniversaries of Little Edoardo and Olga (known as the Romano Wedding celebration). *In Papa's Cheeseria, there are 10 Easter eggs hidden outside of the Cheeseria, and 3 more hidden where the parade takes place. *The customers who were in line to break the egg in the 2015 Easter holiday picture were lined up in the order of when they debuted in the games: **Cecilia - Papa's Pizzeria **Cletus - Papa's Burgeria **Xandra - Papa's Taco Mia! *The theme icon for this is an . Gallery Easter2.jpg|2012 Easter Holiday Picture Easter2013.jpg|2013 Easter Holiday Picture Easter2014.jpg|2014 Easter Holiday Picture Easter_15_small.jpg|2015 Easter Holiday Picture File:Easter_2016.jpeg|2016 Easter Holiday Picture easter_17sm.jpg|2017 Easter Holiday Picture easter_18_small.jpg|2018 Easter Holiday Picture easter_2019_m.jpg|2019 Easter Holiday Picture Easter Onion.png|Easter Onion Easter Day Sign.png|Easter Sign James Easter.jpg|Papa's Cupcakeria: James During Easter Easter logo2.png|Easter Logo Xandra at easter.png|Xandra's outfit Onion easter 15.gif|Easter Onion Easter donut.png|A donut with all the ingredients in Donuteria. Easter,_Easter,_Easter_Pie!.png|A pie with all of the ingredients in Bakeria. 203B45BC-9064-4C43-B33B-2B385530653E.png|A Waffle with all Easter ingredients in Papa’s Pancakeria HD. Easter - Hot Dog.JPG|A Hot Dog with all of the ingredients in Hot Doggeria HD. Pizza - Easter.PNG|A pizza with all of the ingredients in Pizzeria HD. Easter Poster.JPG|Easter Poster Locations during Easter PizzeriaHD - Tastyville durante Pascua.png|Tastyville during Easter. Eastersign.png|Tacodale during Easter. Maple Mountain - Easter.png|Maple Mountain during Easter. B7E5A22E-1706-4D9D-AD0F-1DC7F5523AF1.png|Griller Stadium during Easter. 2 Easter Frostfield.png|Frostfield during Easter. Powder Point-Easter.png|Powder Point during Easter. Toastwood-Easter.jpg|Toastwood during Easter. Papa'sBakeria - Whiskview Mall durante Pascua.png|Whiskview Mall during Easter. Oniontown during Easter.PNG|Oniontown during Easter. es:Pascua pl:Wielkanoc Category:Holidays Category:Spring Holidays Category:April Holidays Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Category:Papa's Donuteria Category:Papa's Cheeseria Category:Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! Category:Papa's Cupcakeria HD Category:Papa's Bakeria Category:Papa's Taco Mia HD Category:Papa's Taco Mia To Go! Category:Papa's Pancakeria HD Category:Papa's Pizzeria HD Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria HD Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Category:Papa's Scooperia To Go! Category:Papa's Donuteria To Go! Category:Papa's Cheeseria To Go! Category:Papa's Bakeria To Go!